


Mystic Messenger Scenarios

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dark, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Scenarios based on the Mystic Messenger Characters
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Reader, Rika (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Ray/Saeran (Dark themed. Flashes back and forth between personas)(Some readers may find this triggering: drugs, assault, S&M)Very angsty with a semi happy e

  
nding. Explicit

I can see her image on the CCTV feed as she sits at the window seat that over looks the garden behind Magenta. She smiles softly as she picks up her phone. _Is she talking them? Is He making her smile like that?_ Jealousy courses through my body and the darker _me_ whispers inside my mind. 

_She's ours. He can't have her._ Saeran whispers. 

I pull my glove off as I bite my nail. The pain of tearing the flesh doesn't bother me, but it helps me keep my darkness locked away. 

_I can't hurt her._ She was the only one that ever looked at me without asking for anything in return. It was my job to take care of her, I didn't want for her to hate me.

_But she would like it. We could make her scream_ _. We could tie her up, make her pussy weep for our cock._ He suggests. My body hardens and I bite down deeper into my nail so blood runs onto my keyboard. 

Oh no, if the Savior sees me like this she will punish me. My phone rings at the same time I see her hold the phone to her head on the cctv. I wonder if the Savior will be mad if I pick up? I should make sure she is feeling comfortable, if she tries to leave I would have a problem. I pick up the phone and the sound of her sweet voice awakens more feelings I've never had before. 

_Ray! I wanted to talk to you! How are you?_

_"Sorry I can't stay on the phone long. I have a lot of work to do."_

_Oh...umm...Ray...I need to ask you about something._

_"Sorry I got to go."_

_Ray! Wait!_

I hang up the phone. Was she planning to leave me? I couldn't lose her. 

_We could make her_ _stay..._ He whispers.

No I couldn't do that to her...

_She would belong to only us_ _. Not to_ _Saeyoung_ _, not to V or the RFA, but ours_ _._

My head is pounding. A knock resounds on the door. 

_"The Savior would like to speak with you."_ My Savior comes into the room her long golden hair cascading around her. 

_"Ray, how is our special guest feeling? How are her conversations with the RFA members been going?"_

_"Everything is going how you wished my Savior. Soon we will be able expose the treachery within the RFA for our Paradise."_

_"Why is there blood on your desk."_ My eyes widen as I look to the smeared traces of blood left on my keyboard. I swallow thickly and my heart pounds. 

_"My Savior, I sincerely apologize."_

_"Oh Ray, you poor helpless boy. Were you thinking of things that you should not have been thinking again_ _. I believe I have told you to focus. Maybe it is time for another dose. You can't allow the useless thoughts to take over you mind again."_

The Savior places a bottle in front of me on my desk and a cold sweat breaks out along my spine in dread.

_"Drink it Ray. I don't want to have to force you, you are by far my most loyal follower, but I can't have you showing my other believers this pathetic side of_ _you. You wouldn't want that girl to see you like this."_

_"Yes, my Savior."_ I press the bottle to my lips and my stomach heaves at the smell. The elixir hits my stomach like a bomb and within only minutes my vision starts to waver as blackness bleeds along the edges. 

_Is it my turn to play with the Princess?_

_"_ _No no no no!"_ I scream in my mind as I collapse to my knees. Saeran's coming and I can't keep him inside. As my vision wavers I look up at the darkened gaze of my Savior, a cruel and beautiful smile on her face. 

_"Goodnight Ray."_ She turns and leaves before my consciousness is shoved away and Saeran pushes his way forward. 

_I'm...sorry..._

Saeran

Fuckin' Ray has been basically worshipping his locked up Princess since she got here. She kissed him the other day and just like the moron he is he ran away. Not me though, I would have pressed her tight body against the nearest tree and showed her who she really belonged to. Maybe I could do that now? My cock grows hard just thinking about it but first I need to send the red head on a false trail so I could have some time to really enjoy myself. After all it isn't very often that I got to come out and play and I wanted to get a taste of the princess.

Reader

I knew Ray was upset. I wanted to get him away from this place. Away from Rika and the control she had over him. I knew she used illegal substances to control the people inside this place. I had seen it first hand with Ray. I loved Ray, but he was so afraid I would leave him. I wouldn't do that to him. He was like a flower grown in a hot house, never free to spread its room and bask in the sun. 

I startle out of my thoughts when my door slams open and Ray enters. I go to speak and then I really _see_ him, something is wrong. 

_"All day long you sit in here all alone waiting for your prince to show up. But instead of a prince coming you get me."_ I tilt my head in confusion. This wasn't the manner that Ray spoke to me, he was quiet almost docile while this Ray was crude, harsh. It was like looking at another person, one with the same face, the same voice, but the mannerisms were all wrong. 

_"You look like Ray_ _. But you don't sound like Ray."_

_"Wow! You aren't as stupid as I thought you were. No, I am not Ray_ _. I'm_ _Saeran_ _. Ray is in here."_ He points at his head and my eyes widen. He stalks forward and pulls me out of the chair. 

_"Ray has been whining about wanting to be with you_ _. But now he is stuck inside, so here I am to play."_ Saeran pulls a bottle out of his pocket and tilts it to his mouth. He doesn't give me any chance as he grabs my head forcing his mouth on mine. A foul tasting liquid is pushed into my mouth and he removes his lips to slam his hand over my mouth forcing me to swallow. A bomb goes off in my stomach and my head spins. My mind grows hazy as I am forced to drink more of the liquid. Before passing out I hear the door open and then a female voice. 

_Welcome to Mint_ _Eye..._

_........._

Saeran

She is writhing underneath me. Her head is thrown back as moans and screams exit her throat. Her wet pussy clenches around my cock and I grunt as I try to hold back from cumming inside her. Her eyes flash dark before her nails sink into my back and I can feel it as she draws blood. This pleasure, this pain I relish in it. The elixir has unlocked the devil that she had buried deep inside her and I was fucking loving it. Gone was the little princess that Ray had kept locked in an ivory tower. She was _mine_ now. 

Reader

My body is held up by the rope tied to my wrists from the ceiling as I sway slightly on my toes. My nipples harden as Saeran drags the tip of a small riding crop along my body. A predatory grin spreads across his face before he pulls his arm back and lets the crop smack against my skin. I cry out in pain and pleasure as he leaves red stinging marks across my breasts, stomach and thighs. He leans in to run his tongue across the red welts across my breast and then sets his teeth into my skin, leaving more marks, more proof of his ownership. Saeran places biting kisses down my body before he goes to his knees before me and spreading my thighs as he pushes my legs onto his shoulder. I scream and twist against my bonds as Saeran's tongue flicks along my clit and down before he is pushing his tongue inside when he pinches my clit. 

Just as I am about to cum he stops rising from his spot on the floor until his face is level with mine. 

_"Do you want me to_ _fuck_ _you? Ya gotta tell me Princess, where do you want my cock?"_

_"Yes! Please!"_ I moan out and then whimper as he pinches my nipple. 

_"Where do you want me?"_

_"Inside me."_

_"Inside where? I won't know unless you tell me. You have more than one plus I can_ _fuck_ _you. This mouth being one of them, or do you want me back here."_ He reaches around grabbing my ass and pinching my cheek. 

_"I want you in my pussy."_

_"Ah, good girl. Good girls get presents, what do you want as your present."_

_"Your cock."_

_"Perfect!"_ He lifts up my legs as I still hang from the ceiling and slides his cock inside of me. I scream as my weight pushes him in all the way to the hilt and then scream again as he starts to fuck me mercilessly. My breasts bounce, my nipples grow harder, my vision tunnels until I can only see Saeran's face. 

_"Ahhh! Saeran! More!"_ I beg him and a sadistic smile spreads across his face. 

_"Who do you belong to?"._

_"You! I'm yours, please, harder."_ Saeran reaches around me until I can feel his fingers on my ass before he slips them inside. The combined pleasure is addicting and I scream for more until my voice becomes hoarse and my vision goes black. 

**Saeran**

I'm addicted to her body, she has become a drug in my veins that surpasses the elixir and soon, soon I was going to take her and run. I had been giving her a liquid that resembled the elixir to clear her mind before we left. She was mine with or without the drug and she knew it. She had already guessed that she wasn't getting the drug her reaction to me is because she wanted me, I was beginning to think she was an even bigger masochist than Ray or maybe V. 

Rika had plans to take her away from me, she said she was a nuisance and getting in the way of my work. But she was _mine_ and no one, not even my savior could tell me otherwise. We brought out the darkness within each other, the both of us so addicted to the feel of each other we couldn't get enough. I wouldn't allow anyone to keep me from her. 

It takes several months for my plan to work before we can escape Magenta. 

_"Tell me again Princess, even when we leave this place, who do you belong to?"_ I needed to confirm it. 

_"You, Saeran. Every part of my body is yours_ _. Yours to hold, yours to give pleasure, yours to give pain."_

_"Good girl, it's time to go."_

She was mine and she always would be and now no one could take her away from me. 


	2. Feeding The Beast ZenXReader

Mystic Messenger

Zen(Hyun)

(Felt like writing a Smut Scenario for Zen. I replayed Mystic Messenger here recently and realized I really need to write some fanfics oneshots for Zen, Saeran, Yoosung, and maybe Jaehee(I've never wrote F/F smut before thought I should branch out here soon) 

🔞Very Explicit with a lot of dirty talk. Reader and Zen POV🔞

**Reader POV**

I stretch out across our new bed and feel my muscles relax from moving all of our furniture into our new home. A soft moan leaves my mouth as I sink into the soft comforter. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...Babe, you probably shouldn't make those kind of noises_ _. You might awaken The Beast."_ I snort with laughter as I look up as Zen sits on the edge of the bed. 

_"I would think that The Beast is worn out from moving all our things."_

_"The Beast never wears out."_ Zen grins a roguish grin and reaches around to release his hair from his hair tie, letting the long white strands lose. _Mmm_ _..._ Zen with his hair down is my weakness and he knows it. He crawls across the king size bed, he looks like a predator stalking his prey and I am lovin' playing the role of his prey. His large hands glide up my bare legs causing my shorts to ride up higher. 

_"I fucking love these shorts_ _. Every time you would bend over I had to talk my dick down."_ I can't help the peals of laughter that come out of me and he gives me a mock sad face at my laughter.

_"Babe! Don't laugh! You don't understand what you do to me. I feel like a teenager half the time trying to talk my dick down. Last week at rehearsal I almost got a full hard on when I thought about you. It's torture."_ He sighs dramatically. 

_"Ah, my poor_ _Zenny_ _. It must have been hard."_ He grabs my hand and places it on the crotch of his pants. My hand presses against the growing erection in his pants. I give him a squeeze and he groans. Zen bites his lip and moans when I slide my hand across him. 

_"See torture."_

_"Guess I should stop. I wouldn't want to torture you."_ I tease him. I won't stop, I am just as worked up as he is. I can feel the moisture pooling between my thighs as I look down his hard body contained in a white tank top and shorts.

_"Babe, don't leave me like this. I'll do whatever you want."_ I grin naughtily and press my hand to his chest to push him back onto the bed so I can straddle his waist.

_"Really? Whatever I want?"_ I peer down at him and slowly pull my shirt over my head, taking my sports bra with it. He jolts as my breasts bounce out of their confines. He tries to sit up but I press him back down. 

_"Uh uh bad boy. You said I could do what I want."_ I press my breasts into his face. 

_"Open your mouth."_ I purr. Zen is breathing heavily, he opens his mouth and I lean in farther as he pulls one hard nipple into his mouth. His hot wet tongue swirling around my nipple before his teeth pull lightly on it. I moan and grind my hips down. I can feel his erection pressing against my ass and I grind my hips lower so that he jerks his hips upward grinding against me. He bites my nipple again and this time I am the one that jerks against him. I pull my breasts away and Zen smirks up at me. I lean down and press my mouth against his before lightly nipping his bottom lip. Zen growls and all of a sudden our positions are flipped and he is the one on top. His hand grips the edge of my shorts drawling them and my underwear down and then lifting my waist higher in the air and places my ankles on his shoulders. 

_"Zen! Wait! Oh ah!_ _Hyun_ _!_ _Ahh_ _!!!"_ His tongue slides over me before he swirls it around my clit. My fingers twine in his long hair and his crimson eyes lock on mine as he sucks my clit into his mouth. I scream out in pleasure and then Zen thrusts two fingers into my opening. Shivers of ecstasy break out over my skin and my nipples harden to the point of pain. 

_"_ _Hyun_ _, stop, I'm gonna come."_ He just moves his tongue faster, his fingers hammering inside me until he starts to feel my inner muscles start to flutter around his finger. He pulls my clit into his mouth, sucking hard and I explode. My hips move on their own as I grind against his mouth and he continues to thrust his fingers in me until I have a second orgasm that has me seeing stars. Zen removes his fingers but slides his tongue over me, lapping up my release. 

_"Did you like that baby?"_ He kisses the inside of my thighs and pulls the skin into his mouth to leave kiss marks on the inside of both thighs. He lowers my hips to the bed and begins to strip out of his clothes. 

_"Are you ready? I'm so hard it hurts."_ He pulls his pants down and his erection stands upward. 

_"Should I kiss it to make it feel better?"_

_"Maybe later, right now I want to thrust my cock inside your pussy until you scream my name."_ My eyes almost roll in the back of my head at the visual. 

_"Fuck me,_ _Hyun_ _."_

" _With pleasure."_ He flips me around and drives into me from behind. I grip the iron bars on our bed as Zen grips my hips to pull me back into him. One of his hands move and I feel his finger slide along my ass before he teases it inside to add to the already full feeling I have. 

_"Do you want me here later? I know you like it when I thrust my fingers in here."_ He removes his finger and reaches around to stroke my clit a couple times. His finger moves back to my ass as he uses the moisture of my releases to glide two fingers in easily. 

I buck back against him urging him to move faster as I chase my orgasm. I scream out his name as my orgasm rocks through me. 

**Zen POV**

Fuck, I love watching her writhe under me. Seeing the flush that works across her skin and the way her pussy clenches around me has me wanting to shoot inside of her immediately. I turn her back around without removing my cock from her addictive heat. Bending over and I seal my mouth to hers so I can taste her cries as my tongue tangles with hers. Her tits are flushed red and bouncing with the force of my thrusts. I want to fuck them later. I mentally add fucking her tits while she licks my cock to the long list of what I want to do to her later after eating her pussy again and sinking my cock into her ass. I bottom out inside her and she screams as her pussy flutters around my cock. The erotic look of pleasure on her face from her orgasm will stay with me for days. Last time I got hard thinking about her I had to force myself to think of the trust fund kid instead. Instant deflation after thinking about that pussycat obsessed prick. The only pussy I am obsessed with is my babes. 

She reaches up to wrap her arms around my shoulders and I can feel her nails digging in as I continue to pound inside her. I reach down and rub her wet clit and she mewls in the sexiest damn voice. Everything about her undoes me. I want to come in her over and over again just to watch my load drip out of her. I lick my lips, I really want to eat her pussy again before I come inside her. I pull my cock out and immediately lower myself so I can start sucking on her again. Her pussy is red from my constant assaults and she is leaking everywhere. I run my tongue from her clit to her ass and back up. Scraping my teeth against her clit has her screaming and grinding against my face. _Mmm_ _..fuck...I love being me._

I pull her into my arms and stand from our bed. Her legs wrap around my waist just in time to impale her on my cock again. Her weight presses her all the way down until my balls are flush against her. This is one of the times I fucking love being physically fit as I lift her repeatedly to slam her back down. 

_"_ _Hyun_ _...oh...._ _Ahhhnnn_ _!"_ Her pussy clenches and spasms as she comes. I can feel her wetness dripping down my cock to the floor as I continue to bounce her on my cock until I feel my own orgasm building. I lie her back on the bed so I can pound into her until I explode inside her. She has another orgasm which triggers my own and I finally can let everything go inside. 

**Reader POV**

Zen pounds into me on the bed until another orgasm rocks through me and he roars out her release, his hot cum shooting out inside me. He pulls out and I shiver when I feel his cum leak out. Zen is still completely hard but he picks me up to head to the bathroom. Turning on the water he pushes me under the spray as his hands slide over my wet skin. One hand slides between my legs and his fingers press against my entrance as he starts to finger me. My knees grow weak in no time and the only thing keeping me up is Zen. When my orgasms hits my knees give way completely. Zen eases me to the floor so I look up at him as he smirks down at me. He slides the tips of his fingers over my breasts. 

_"Please baby?"_

_"Please baby what?"_ He moans and strokes himself as I try to play like I didn't know what he wanted. I bat my eyes lashes at him and smooth my wet hair back, water drips down my breasts and Zen's eyes follow the drops. 

_"I want to fuck your breasts."_

_"Good boy."_ I lean my body forward and wrap my hand around him.

_"We should probably move back to the be....d."_ I don't even get the sentence fully out before he picks me up to carry me back to bed. Lying me on my back Zen straddles my chest careful not to put any weight on me he slides his hard cock between my breast. I reach up to get a hand full of his lush ass as he thrusts forward. He moans out loud when I dart my tongue over his tip taking the bead of precum on the tip. 

_"Damn baby, your tits feel amazing."_ He groans as he thrusts against them. I wrap my lips around him and he moans loudly. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _....open your mouth more."_ He lifts slightly so he can put is dick farther down my throat and he growls at the same time I feel his dick twitch he pulls out just in time to spray all over my chest. 

_"Sorry baby..."_ He says sheepishly. I lick my lips as he slides back down my body. 

_"Are you ready for more?"_ Zen says parting my thighs. 

_"Always."_ I purr, maybe I am just as much as a beast as he is. 


	3. SaeranXReaderXRika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReaderXRikaXRay/Saeran(ffm)  
> (V bad end 1 spoiler alert)
> 
> (I've never released a female on female smut before. So here I am diving right the hell on in with the most explicit thing I could write😅)
> 
> (Female X Female X Male Explicit Smut. This has female on female so if that isn't your thing move on. I'll be writing some stuff with just Ray/Saeran soon. Based loosely on V's Bad End with Rika. Slight spoilers if you haven't gotten that bad ending)(If you can't handle darker themed writing that is EXTREMELY EXPLICIT, don't read)(slight BDSM)(Also if the words Fuck, Cock, pussy, clit, dildo, and wet/moist/dripping make you squeamish I wouldn't recommend this one)(Yes I have gotten messages from individuals telling me they didn't like at least one of those words. All I say is that I am pretty up front on my account being NSFW)(if you have gotten this bad end you already know that the MC is slightly unhinged)

_"_ _Mmm_ _...I really do hate you."_ Rika whispers, her fingers trailing up my sides causing a mixture of lust and disgust in their wake. 

_"But I love you too. Our Darkness seeks out one another to nourish it. We need_ _each_ _other_ _."_ She pulls me closer to her naked body, our breasts press against each other's. My nipples tighten as they feel her hard nipples against mine and she sighs against my mouth. 

_"I don't need you."_ I tell her bluntly before sliding my tongue along the seam of her lips.

_"Liar. If you don't want me, do you want me to call_ _Ray? Maybe he can give you what you want."_ Rika's eyes darken with lust. She likes to watch me play with Ray. He was so obedient and adorable. But like us he had his own darkness and I loved when Saeran came out to play. He turned the shy obedient Ray more dominant and aggressive. Rika wouldn't let Ray nor Saeran penetrate her, but she liked to watch me be taken by them. I shiver and grow wet at the thought of being taken by Ray or Saeran. They maybe two sides of the same person but they were both completely different. Ray was more submissive in the bedroom almost masochistic but Saeran was the opposite. I felt it for days afterward when Saeran took me, the pleasant ache of being fucked so hard you screamed your throat raw. 

_"By your reaction I can tell you want him."_ She sits up momentarily to grab her phone and texted Ray. Within moments a knock on the door sounds

_"My Savior, My Queen, may I enter?"_ I hear Ray's voice ring out from the other side of the door. 

_"Come in, Ray."_ He walks in and sees Rika and I tangled naked together. He halts and his face flushes and his breathing escalates. 

_"Would you care to join us today Ray? Your Queen has been missing you."_ I watch his Adams apple bob as he swallows. I look down his body to see the rising erection in his pants. 

_"Do you want me, Ray?"_

_"Always, my Queen."_ He says as he starts removing his shirt. The tattoo in his arm contrast nicely against his pale skin. Rika's hand slips between my legs before she slides her fingers over my clit. 

_"Your Queen is wet for_ _us."_ She moves behind me so my head is pillowed on her breasts, her arms reach around me to urge my legs open. She sides her hand down my abdomen before replacing her fingers long my clit to my opening, one finger entering me, teasing both Ray and I. 

_"Come Ray_ _. Have a taste of your Queen."_ She purrs, her voice husky in my ear. 

_"Yes, Ray_ _. I want to feel your mouth on me."_ He walks forward, kicking off his pants in the process. His cock is hard and I can already see the tip glisten with precum. He crawls the length of the bed and between my open thighs. 

_"I want a kiss on my lips before you go down on me."_ He shudders and I see more liquid seep from the tip of his cock. It had been awhile since he got to play with us. His work on integrating some of RFAs members here had kept them busy. The RFA had split when Vs deception on Rika came to light. Yoosung and Zen both had joined us. Jumin felt betrayed by V and took over what was left but wouldn't give up his friend. V no longer tried to seek out Rika. 707 never found out that Ray was here and had scattered back to the agency. Rika still didn't want to give up on bringing 7 here, but she knew not to rush things. Jaehee quit working with Jumin and last I heard had opened a shop selling coffee and confections in the states. 

Ray's tongue slides along my lips in a soft manner, but I decide in that moment that I don't want soft. I grasp the back of hair and pull lightly so I can seal my mouth to his. I nip his bottom lip and he gasps into my mouth. I pull his head away from mine. I loved being with Ray, but I was looking for something rougher today. 

_"Ray, I want to play with_ _Saeran_ _today."_

Ray's eyes darken and his whole demeanor changes. I let go of his hair as his stretches his neck out and looks down my body lasciviously. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...Princess_ _. Don't you look fucking delicious today_ _. My Savior, I appreciate you letting me play with Princess today."_

_"_ _Saeran_ _, take care of your Princess like I told Ray to do."_ Rika orders him. 

_"Yum...Don't mind if I do. Do I get to fuck you today Princess? Do you want me to make you scream as my Savior watches?"_ I look back at Rika waiting for her answer. Rika grabs my chin pulling my mouth to hers. 

_"He can do what he likes, but I want this mouth on me later_ _. Understand?"_ She says against my mouth. 

_"Yes."_

_"Do what you want_ _Saeran_ _. Make her scream, but don't let her come until I say_ _so."_ She looks at me again. _"If you come without my permission you will be punished."_ Her eyes darken and by the look in them I can see that she wants to punish me. Maybe I'll go against her orders on purpose. Sometimes I liked to be punished it made me shiver in want just thinking about it. 

Rika pushes me lightly toward Saeran and lies back against the headboard. Saeran places his hands around my wrists and pulls me from the bed. 

_"Close your eyes and hold still."_ A cloth is wrapped around my eyes and I can feel straps being fastened around my body. I startle slightly as my wrists are pulled upward above my head and I am being lifted into the air by the various bindings. Another strap is pulled and my legs are spread and I am bared to the room. I struggle slightly on reflex and a slap rings out and I moan as a palm connects to my wet pussy. 

_"Hold still, Princess."_ Saeran purrs as he delivers another slap and rubs the sting away. I feel lips on the inside of my thigh and then teeth set into my skin. A second later a tongue slides from my clit to my opening. Saeran does this a couple times and then uses his hand to deliver another slap followed by his tongue on my clit. My nerve endings become crossed as pleasure and pain mix together and screams of ecstasy leave my throat. 

_"_ _Saeran_ _! Don't! I'm going to come..."_ Saeran pulls my body closer to his face, his tongue swirling, his teeth nipping. 

_"The Savior said you can't come without her permission unless you want punished."_ Saeran says right before he sucks my clit into his mouth. He knows my body and what to do to make it come apart. 

_"If you do that_ _Saeran_ _she will come and I didn't give her permission yet."_ But I can hear the satisfaction in her voice as Saeran shoves his fingers inside to pump away. My whole body spasms as my orgasm tears through me. Saeran makes a humming noises as he continues to suck on my clit through my orgasm his fingers still moving through the spasming of my body. 

_"Did she come?"_ Rika purrs. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...she did_ _. She's is dripping she came so hard."_ I hear the sound of a drawer opening and shutting. 

_"Lower her down_ _. Put her on her knees on the_ _bed. Put this inside her."_ Arms hold up my body as I am lowered to the floor and lifted and placed on the bed. Something is pressed against my opening when it is all the way in, it starts to vibrate and I moan loudly as it is pulled out and then thrust back in. Straps are wrapped around my thighs. 

_"That will keep the vibrator from slipping out_ _. If she wants to come so badly she can come until she passes out_ _. But not before she pleases_ _me. If she does a good job I will remove the vibrator."_ The blindfold is taken off my eyes and I look up to see Rika spread in front of me. Her pussy glistens with moisture and she trails her fingers over her clit. 

_"I want your mouth on me, now_ _. You went against my orders so make it up to me."_ Saeran releases my wrists from their restraints so I can wrap my arms around Rika's thighs before lowering my mouth to her clit. My tongue darts out and I flick the sensitive nub. Rika moans my name as her fingers delve into my hair her hips rocking forward. I moan against her when I feel something slippery being applied to my ass before Saeran's fingers press inside. I wiggle my ass for him as his fingers pump adding to the fullness inside. The vibrator goes from the low setting to a higher one and I look up at Rika through my lashes to see the remote in her hand. 

_"Keeping licking me_ _. Don't stop."_ I continue sliding my tongue along her clit to her opening but scream out in pleasure when Saeran sinks his cock into my ass. I come so hard I see stars and forget not to stop working my tongue. 

_"Pull her back_ _Saeran_ _. Stay inside her but spread her thighs so I can get between them."_ I whimper as Saeran pulls me back against him the pressure of my body pressing him in further. Rika pulls something from underneath her pillow. A strapless dildo. I watch transfixed as she inserts one end inside herself. Saeran reaches around me to unclasps the hooks on the vibrator inside me and pulls it out. I whimper again at the sudden loss of the vibration. 

_"Don't worry I'm going to replace it."_ Rika thrusts inside me and we both moan out. Our breasts pressed against the others. Her and Saeran pick up a rhythm inside my body that has me screaming with each hard thrust. Rika's tongue tangles with mine and we moan into each other's mouth. Saeran's tongue slides along my shoulder before he sinks his teeth into the tender flesh at the same moment I feel him stiffen and lose himself inside me. He collapses back on the bed as I push Rika back against the bed. I crawl down her body and flick my tongue against her clit while thrusting the dildo inside her until she comes. 

Hands slide up my hips and Saeran slips back inside me. His movements are slower and not as aggressive. Ray is back. 

_"My Queen..."_ He pants. Yes, it's Ray. Ray calls me his Queen while Saeran calls me Princess. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...Ray...a little faster...yes...good...Ah!"_ I urge him on as I rock my hips back against him to quicken his pace. 

_"My Queen, I want to kiss you."_

I pull away from him to lie on my back spreading my thighs for him. Rika lies down beside me as Ray bends down and presses his lips to mine. Rika slips her hand between our conjoined bodies so she can finger my clit while Ray continues to thrust inside me. His face is flushed and I can tell he is close to coming again. I reach my hands around him grasping his ass cheeks and pressing him in further and he shudders out his release. Ray collapses on top of me, his chest heaving from exertion. Rika sits up and pulls Ray away from body and whispers in his ear. A salacious grin spreads across his face as Saeran reasserts control again. 

_"I let Ray out since he was whining so pitifully in my head_ _. But my Savior wishes for you to be fucked unconscious_ _. Don't think we are done yet Princess. You're going to be screaming until your throat is raw and you can't stand tomorrow."_ I look over at Rika. 

_"I hate you."_ I tell her. 

_"Liar."_


End file.
